


Stubborn

by clearly_in_love_with_dmmd



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, Cutesy, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearly_in_love_with_dmmd/pseuds/clearly_in_love_with_dmmd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz demands on staying home to take care of Sei's "injury" and even though he insists that he's fine, there's no changing Noiz's mind once it's made up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stubborn

Sei moaned softly as he woke up, blinking a few times to adjust to the morning light. He saw it was almost eight so he knew he should wake up soon to make Noiz breakfast before he had to go to work. He started to sit up and felt Noiz tighten his arms around his waist.

“Mm, where are you going…?” he asked as he stubbornly refused to loosen the grip he had around him.

“You have work in an hour so I need to make you some breakfast.”

Noiz shook his head, “Come back to bed or you’re going to catch a cold.”

“But you need to get up, silly.”

“…I’ll call in. I have to take care of you today,” Noiz responded, tugging gently at his waist, “so let’s sleep awhile longer.”

“Noiz…”

He had been walking through the living room last night and stubbed his toe on the corner of the table. He’d cried out mostly in surprise and Noiz had come running down the stairs and nearly taken him to the hospital. Sei promised to stay in bed today to recover from his “injury” but he didn’t expect Noiz to insist on staying with him.

He settled back under the covers and saw Noiz smile happily as he drew him close.

“You’re cold now…” he mumbled softly, caressing his arms and back with his hands in hopes of warming him up.

Sei laughed softly, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his forehead, “You don’t have to stay home. I told you I’ll be fine.”

“…you could lose your toe.”

“Noiz, you know I’m not going to lose my toe. It wasn’t even bleeding,” Sei told him, gently bonking him on the nose.

“…I should call in anyway.”

Sei sighed, knowing there was no point in trying to convince him anymore. Once Noiz made up his mind, he could hardly ever get him to change it.

Noiz was really warm though…and handsome. Sei had always thought he looked sexy with his tousled hair in the morning. He quickly burrowed his way into Noiz’s chest to hide his blushing face.

“Mm, what’s wrong?” Noiz asked softly running his fingers through Sei’s hair.

“Nothing, you should call in so we can go back to sleep.”

“…I already called in last night.”

Sei laughed, snuggling into him and closing his eyes, “I love you, Noiz.”

“I love you too, princess.”

                                                                                                                                ---

Sei woke up a few hours later, feeling refreshed. He sat up and stretched, seeing Noiz was sitting at the desk in their room, surfing through information on numerous screens. He was getting ready to stand and head toward the bathroom when Noiz suddenly turned around and rushed toward him, scooping him up in his arms.

“Ah! Noiz! What are you doing?”

“You have to stay off your foot. Where do you need to go?”

“I’m just going to the bathroom so put me down!”

He headed toward the door, “You want to take a bath?”

“Noiz! Stop being so stubborn and put me down!”

“Is that a yes?”

Sei huffed and folded his arms across his chest, “Yes, please.”

He settled him on the edge of the tub as he started the water, pouring in his favorite bubble bath that Noiz insisted on importing from Japan since they didn’t sell the brand in Germany even though Sei told him he’d been fine finding a new favorite.

“Do you want me to join you?” Noiz asked, kneeling in front of him and sliding his arms around Sei’s waist, looking up at him with a mischievous grin.

“No, thank you,” Sei responded huffily.

Noiz suddenly pecked his lips, “Does that mean I tired you out last night?” he teased.

Sei blushed brightly and turned his head, “Well yes you did so I’m not sleeping with you for the rest of the week.”

He chuckled softly and leaned forward, pressing his lips against Sei’s cheek, “There’s no way that’s going to happen.”

“Yes it will!” Sei told him, lowering his head.

Noiz laughed softly before burying his face into his stomach and holding him closer, “Mm, I love you so much,” he mumbled, “…that’s why I want to take care of you.”

Sei could feel his face getting redder by the second. Whenever Noiz acted like this, he couldn’t resist how cute and endearing he was.

He reached up to ruffle his fingers through his hair, “I know. But it’s just my toe, Noiz.”

Noiz drew back and leaned down, pressing a kiss to the top of his foot, “I love every part of you…so I don’t want any of them to get hurt.”

Sei reached up to cover his flushed expression, “Noiz…”

He felt him pressing soft kisses to his hands, “You don’t have to be shy, princess. I’m the only one here.”

“That’s what makes it so embarrassing!”

Noiz uncovered his face to look at him, “Make sure you don’t show that expression to anyone but me, alright? It’s way too cute…”

“Ah, stop it!”

Noiz leaned closer and gave him a long, tender kiss, “I’ll let you take your bath. Let me know when you’re done and I’ll carry you downstairs so we can have lunch.”

He nodded, “Thank you, Noiz…I’ll let you carry me around all you want.”

He grinned happily and stood, “I’ll be in the bedroom then.”

 

After his bath where he thoroughly played with all the bubbles, he pulled on the clothes Noiz had brought him and called for him to come get him. Noiz carried him down to the kitchen where he had soup waiting for him. (Even though he doesn’t have a cold). Sei gladly ate it anyway since Noiz had gone through the trouble of making it for him.

“Do you want to watch a movie? Or I can take you to your room so you can play with all your stuffed animals,” Noiz wondered, hugging him from behind and covering the nape of his neck with soft, sweet kisses.

Sei blushed profusely. He didn’t want to admit it but he was really in the mood for Noiz to make love to him. After hearing all those sweet nothings earlier and how handsome he looked with his tousled hair, as much as he wanted to keep firm about what he said earlier…

“Actually…can you take me back to bed?”

“Hm? Do you not feel good?” Noiz asked with obvious concern in his voice.

“No, I feel fine, I was just…I thought we could um…in bed…”

He heard Noiz laugh softly, “I thought we weren’t sleeping together the rest of the week. You’re not bothered by me anymore?”

“I wasn’t bothered. I thought you were overreacting but since taking care of me is so important to you…there’s no way I can be mad at you for that.”

Noiz suddenly slid his arms under him and lifted him up, pressing a kiss to his cheek, “Taking care of you is definitely the most important thing to me. Loving you, kissing you and making you smile…are all things I cherish.”

Sei smiled and leaned forward, kissing the place where all his freckles were on his cheek, “I love you, Noiz.”

Noiz carried him upstairs, all the while giving each other sweet kisses that continued to get deeper each time as they headed toward bed. Noiz set him down and made sure his head was resting on the pillow before climbing on top of him and covering his lips once again. Sei felt his hands making their way under his shirt and he moaned softly, feeling him tenderly thumbing over his nipples.

“Ah, Noiz…” he said, reaching down and starting to unbutton his shirt, “I want you to take this off…”

He really did love Noiz’s body…

Sei watched as Noiz sat back and quickly finished taking of his shirt before suddenly reaching toward his pants, sliding them down over his hips along with his boxers and discarding them over the edge of the bed. He leaned down and without hesitation settled his mouth over Sei’s cock.

He trembled in surprise, reaching down to thread his fingers in Noiz’s hair.

“Noiz…wait…ah!”

He felt the warmth of his mouth sliding over his member and couldn’t help but moan loudly, using his other hand to grip the sheets below him as the pleasure continued filling his hips. Noiz slid his arms around his waist, holding him close as he continued bobbing his head up and down, sucking and running his tongue over his erection. Noiz drew back slightly to tease his sensitive slit, rubbing it with his thumb as pushed his shirt aside and began licking at his nipples.

Sei cried out as the sensation of him touching both places at once.

“Ah, stop it…Noiz…not both...”

“Mm, what do you want me to do then?” he asked, leaning back to look at him, stopping his movements all at once.

“Don’t just stop…” he said, feeling the blush burning on his cheeks.

Noiz grinned, leaning over him to meet his gaze directly, “Do you want me to use my mouth or hand?”

Sei covered his face to hide his embarrassment, “…don’t make me say.”

“Well, if you don’t say it then I won’t know,” he teased, decorating his chest with soft kisses, “I want to know what makes you feel the best.”

“…mouth,” he mumbled quietly, without moving his hands.

He felt Noiz’s tongue run across his length and he arched his back in response, crying out softly and gripping the sheets beneath him again. Noiz sped up his movements and Sei tried his best to stay quiet but the moans kept slipping through his lips until he could feel himself getting closer.

“Noiz…I can’t…anymore…” he whispered softly.

He acted like he didn’t hear him and instead acted more fervent in his actions, moving faster until Sei could no longer hold it.

“Noiz! I’m…coming!” he managed before crying out loudly as he climaxed.

He glanced down toward Noiz and watched as he swallowed his come which made the blush return to his cheeks.

“Why wouldn’t you spit that out?”

Noiz leaned over him, brushing a hand over his cheek affectionately, “I thought I told you that I love every part of you.”

Sei nodded, “I love all of you too…”

Noiz smiled and pressed a peck to his forehead, “Then do you want to keep going?”

“Ah, yes…” he responded, reaching down for his belt and trying to push his jeans down.

He watched as Noiz sat up to get them off quicker before sliding Sei’s shirt from over his head and finding his nipples again, sucking at them softly while sliding his hand underneath him, gently squeezing his butt.

“More…” he said, catching his chin and covering his lips, tangling their tongues together. He felt Noiz’s ring knocking against his teeth which made him excited. There was something about his piercings that intrigued Sei. Something about it felt so good.

He heard Noiz fumbling on the table next to them and after hearing the click of a bottle opening, he knew right away what it was. Noiz suddenly rolled him over so he was on top, giving Sei a view of his cute freckles up close. Noiz started running his lips across his neck and nibbling softly at his ear as his hand slid down his back until he started massaging his sensitive place.

Sei moaned softly, burying his face into Noiz’s shoulder to stifle the noises he made.

“Don’t do that,” Noiz told him, using his free hand to brush his fingers through his hair comfortingly, “you know I love seeing your cute blushing face, especially when I’m making you feel good.”

Sei shook his head, hearing whimpers passing his lips as Noiz continued with his fingers, suddenly sliding one in making him gasp in surprise.

“Ah, Noiz, that feels really ah…”

He added a second finger a few thrusts later and Sei wrapped his arms around him, holding him tightly, moaning into his shoulder. Sei could feel the pleasure building in his hips and he quickly drew back to look at Noiz.

“Enough with the fingers…”

Noiz nodded, giving him a quick kiss before rolling him back underneath him over, sitting up to bring his legs around his waist and lining up his cock to his entrance.

“Are you ready?” he asked, looking down at him with a heated expression.

“Ah, yes…” Sei told him.

Noiz slowly slid his cock in and Sei moaned loudly in response.

It was so embarrassing but he felt so good already. He felt like he could come right now.

“Noiz…” he whispered, fumbling his hand against his chest, searching for some part of him to hold onto.

His lover suddenly leaned down closely and Sei took advantage of the position to wrap his arms around him.

Noiz began thrusting then, starting off slowly but quickening his pace once he could tell Sei was feeling good. He quickly tightened his legs around his waist as Noiz continued rocking his hips, hitting the same spot repeatedly that made Sei cry out in pure pleasure each time.

“…does it feel good?” Noiz asked, suddenly resting his forehead against his and finding his gaze.

“Ah…don’t ask the…obvious…!”

Noiz grinned, suddenly speeding up his movements, making Sei cry out louder and grip him tighter.

It only took a few more thrusts before Sei couldn’t hold it anymore.

“Noiz...I-I’m coming!” he said before feeling himself climax with a loud, shuddering moan.

He heard Noiz grunt softly above him, letting him know he came too.

Sei was trying to settle his ragged breathing when Noiz suddenly began covering his face with kisses, covering every part he could reach.

“Ah…Noiz?” he asked, reaching up to brush a hand across his cheek confused.

“…every part of you…” he responded before resuming with his kisses, moving lower to cover his neck, chest and shoulders.

Sei smiled, “…thank you for taking care of me today.”

“I should call in tomorrow too,” he mumbled between kisses.

“Noiz! You can’t call in whenever you want. You have responsibilities.”

His lips were suddenly covered and next time he opened his eyes, Noiz was hovering above him, smiling happily.

“You’re my most important responsibility, no matter what.”

He blushed, turning his head aside. His smiling face was so cute.

“Mm, what? You want to do it again?” he asked, softly nibbling at his ear.

Sei reached up to cover his blushing face as he nodded, “…but you can’t call in tomorrow.”

“If you keep wearing that adorable expression, I won’t have any choice,” he said, kissing at his hands before moving them aside gently, “do you want me to stay home?”

He shook his head, “…you have to go to work,” he said, blushing even harder than before now that Noiz was looking directly at him.

“Well…tomorrow is Saturday,” Noiz told him, grinning teasingly.

“Noiz! Don’t tease me like that!” he said, bonking his nose.

He felt a soft kiss press against his lips and it was enough to melt away any resolve he had left.

“Do you still love me?” Noiz asked, softly thumbing across his lower lip.

“…always,” Sei told him, leaning forward to give him another kiss, “I’ll always love you, Noiz.”

**Author's Note:**

> Strictly because I can't get enough of this cute ship. :)  
> I hope you liked it.


End file.
